<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Coffee and Alcohol by shikyuwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674956">Of Coffee and Alcohol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites'>shikyuwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mention of alcohol, i just want to write for them, masahi, mashisahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi thought it's too much to ask for more.</p><p>But Mashiho thinks it's not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanada Asahi &amp; Takata Mashiho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Coffee and Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! ako lang 'to si natoy charet. ngayon na lang ulit ako nakapag sulat ng drabble KJSHKSJHKSJH no beta, no proofread tagal na rin nitong nasa draft ko JHSJHSJHSJ and ngayon ko lang natuloy sensiya na busy din sa acads.</p><p>Ayon sana mag enjoy kayo as much as i enjoy writing this!! actually base 'to ro'n sa na post ko sa twt hehez.</p><p>kunin at tanggapin ang alay na 'to, mga ka- mashisahi/masahi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you still coming?” Ani Asahi pagkasagot at pagkasagot pa lang ni Mashiho ng tawag niya.</p><p>Ramdam naman ni Asahi na tumawa ng bahagya si Mashiho. </p><p>“Ano namang nakakatawa?” medyo inis na sabi ni Asahi.</p><p>“Chill, init agad ng ulo. Im on my way, andito ako ngayon sa 7-eleven may gusto ka bang ipabili?” sagot ni Mashiho.</p><p>“Wala, just come here.” mailking sagot ni Asahi at ibinaba na nito ang tawag.</p><p>Mashiho shook his head. Nako talaga ‘tong taong ‘to.</p><p>Agad naman kinuha ni Mashiho ang beer na binili nito at matapos magbayad at saka umalis.</p><p>This is what Mashiho’s daily life would look like, wala rin naman siyang ginagawa maliban sa humiga at maglaro ng online games sa kwarto niya. </p><p>Hindi niya rin alam bakit niya ginagawa ‘to para kay Asahi, at first he would think at Asahi is just a crush. </p><p>Na mawawala rin naman pagkalipas ng ilang araw, but that’s what he just thought. Kasi hindi naman nawala mas lalo lang siyang nahulog, lumalim lang ‘yong nararamdaman niya.</p><p>At ano bang hindi kamahal mahal kay Asahi?</p><p>Asahi na akala mo walang emosyon pero sobra magbigay ng pagmamahal, he may not show it by words but he will show it on his actions. Asahi na handang sumugal kahit alam niyang talo siya. Asahi na mas uunahin ang iba kaysa sa sarili niya. May itsura rin naman si Asahi. </p><p>Asahi is selfless, masyado siyang mapagbigay. </p><p>Room no. 224</p><p>Agad naman na kinatok ni Mashiho ang pinto nito. </p><p>Kaagad din naman itong nabuksan at tumambad kay Mashiho ang isang Asahi na nakapaningkit ang mga mata nito sakaniya.</p><p>Mashiho smiled atsaka itaas ang isang kilay nito.</p><p>“Tagal tagal mo.” Ani Asahi.</p><p>Mashiho slyly laughed. “Alam mo ang mainipin mo talaga, inom na inom ka.”</p><p>“Gustong gusto mo talaga sirain atay mo eh, ano.” dagdag pa ni Mashiho.</p><p>Inismiran lang naman siya ni Asahi. </p><p>“What do you want? Kape ba?” tanong ni Asahi.</p><p>Tumango naman si Mashiho bilang sagot.</p><p>To think about it alcohol and coffee is not a good combo, pero walang magagawa si Mashiho hindi naman siya iinom ngayon dahil alam niyang magkakalat lang ‘tong sasamahan niya. </p><p>He’s just there to be a companion, palagi naman.</p><p>Naalala lang naman siya ni Asahi kapag kailan nito ng kasama, kapag gusto nitong makalimot ng panandalian.</p><p>He’s just there every time it’s convenient for Asahi.</p><p>And he’s too stupid para tanggapin at gawin ang lahat na ikaka-ayos ni Asahi.</p><p>Naupo naman silang dalawa sa balcony dala-dala ni Mashiho ang mga beer na binili nito, si Asahi naman ang kape na tinimpla nito para kay Asahi.</p><p>Tahimik lang silang nakatingin sa langit habang umiinom.</p><p>The night is so beautiful, it just feels so right, Mashiho in his mind.</p><p>Asahi took a sip of his beer. “Salamat.” </p><p>Tinignan naman ni Mashiho si Asahi. “Saan naman?”</p><p>“Kasi you still accompany me, sinasamahan mo pa rin ako.” sagot ni Asahi.</p><p>“At hindi ka nagsasawa na tiisin ang ugali ko, i know i always push you back.” dagdag pa nito.</p><p>Napangiti naman si Mashiho. “Lasing ka na ba?” Ani nito.</p><p>Napatawa naman si Mashiho dahil sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Asahi.</p><p>“May nalalasing ba sa beer?” sabi ni Asahi.</p><p>“Oo, ikaw.” panunukso ni Mashiho.</p><p>“Weakshit ka pa naman,” dagdag pa nito sabay tawa ng malakas.</p><p>Asahi shook his head and sigh. Napatawa na lang din siya.</p><p>He’s glad na andiyan si Mashiho para samahan siya, para sakaniya.</p><p>Sometimes Asahi can’t help but to think if it’s too much to ask for more.</p><p>Na baka it’s unfair to ask for more, kasi hindi pa naman siya buong buong ayos.</p><p>But it will always depend on the person afterall, kasi kahit hindi ka pa ayos kung alam mo ang dapat mong gawin, siguro handa ka pa rin naman sumugal.</p><p>Hanggat alam mong hindi mo gagawin sakaniya ‘yong nangyari sa’yo, everything will be fine.</p><p>Walang masama kung susubukan.</p><p>“Ganda ng mga bituin at buwan ano?” Tanong ni Mashiho habang nakatingin sa kalangitan.</p><p>“It is, indeed.”</p><p>“Alam mo ba, i love doing this simula no’ng bata pa ako. Panuodin ang mga bituin sa kalangitan at makipaglaro sa buwan kasi akala mo lagi ka niyang sinusundan.” sagot ni Asahi.</p><p>Asahi doesn't know why he’s saying that right now. It just feels so right and he knows he can trust Mashiho about everything.</p><p>Binalot naman sila ng isang matinding katahimikan. Walang nagsasalita, pinapakiramdaman lang ang bawat isa sa ilalim ng mga bituin at buwan.</p><p>Tinignan naman ni Asahi si Mashiho. </p><p>Mahal na nga talaga niya.</p><p>Baka hindi lang dahil sa gusto niya ng makakasama, kaya niya ito laging inaaya. </p><p>Baka simula no’ng gabing ‘yon nagsimula ang lahat.</p><p>O baka nasanay siyang andiyan si Mashiho lagi sa tabi niya? Na ayaw na niya itong umalis.</p><p>Ayaw na niya itong bitawan.</p><p>Napatingin naman si Mashiho kay Asahi ng maramdaman nitong nakatitig ito sakaniya.</p><p>Ngumiti naman ito. “Baka matunaw ako niyan.” sabay tawa nito ng bahagya.</p><p>Asahi slyly laughed at patuloy pa ring nakatitig kay Mashiho.</p><p>Maybe it’s not too much to ask for more.</p><p>“Is it too much if I want us to be more than this?” Ani Asahi.</p><p>“Is it unfair that I want us to be more than friends?”</p><p>“Saglet friends ba tayo? Ah bahala na.” dagdag pa nito.</p><p>Bumuntong hininga naman si Mashiho. </p><p>“It isn’t, pero kung gagawin mo lang akong rebound. ‘Wag na lang muna Asahi.” sagot ni Mashiho.</p><p>“Who said I'm gonna make you my rebound? Hindi naman ako gano’n kagago ano.” sabi ni Asahi.</p><p>Tinitignan naman ni Mashiho si Asahi. “Sigurado ka?”</p><p>Asahi didn’t back down. “Kung ikaw naman, bakit hindi?”</p><p>Hindi naman duwag si Asahi sumugal, hindi rin duwag si Mashiho ibigay ang lahat.</p><p>At bakit nga naman hindi? It’s Mashiho afterall. </p><p>Mashiho became Asahi comfort. Mashiho became Asahi’s home.</p><p>These past few months, walang bukang bibig at kasama si Asahi kundi si Mashiho. Walang ibang laman ang isip niya kundi ang taong ‘to.</p><p>Mashiho smiled then he releases a sigh. </p><p>“Akala ko ba ako ang sweet tongue sa’ting dalawa?” pagbibiro ni Mashiho.</p><p>“You always have a thing to ruin the mood, aren’t you?” sagot ni Asahi.</p><p>Mashiho fixed himself at tinignan si Asahi. “Masyado ka namang seryoso.”</p><p>“But you know, I would love to see you try.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naks! umabot siya rito!! salamat!! sana nagustuhan mo at nag enjoy ka!! kitakits ulit sa susunod hehez. tell me your thoughts, kita tayo sa twitter @asahionlyfans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>